Who are you?
by RemyOnyx
Summary: Everybody is back from summer break, but not everybody is the same.Full summary inside. Rated T, might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It is the start of the senior year in WMHS. Everybody is back from the summer break, but not everyne is the same. There is something different about Rachel. At the same time some weird things begins to happen in the school. Not everyone notices the coincidence, but those who do, are intrigued and whant to find out more.**

**A\N**

**Hey everyone!This is my new story. I know I have not finished the other one, but I am kind of having a writers block on that one. This idea just appeared in my head and I had to write it. **

**Also I have something to ask to my readers. If there is somebody out there who is going to the Madrid pride tomorrow and wouldn't mind a company, I would be veryy happy if you could message me here or to my e-mail: rrramona_**

**And sorry for any mistakes I'm not writing on my own computer so it is a litle tricky.**

It is the first day back at WMHS. Of course the gossip starts back up immediately. There were the usuals, who slept with who, who broke up with who and which were the new it couples. Hushed conversations filled the hallways. However it all stopped when a certain brunette came in trough the main door. Suddenly the hallway became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It was Rachel Berry, who caused this,well kind of.

The ussualy plaid and argyle clad girl looked so different, that some of the students even didn't recognize her at first. The first thing everyone noticed was that she was defiantely not wearing her ussual attire. Instead of her famous short skirt, her legs were cald in faded blue jeans, that fit her so perfectly that it almost seemed that they were painted on her. Penny loafers were exchanged to a pair of black Converse sneakers. The ussual sweater with animals on it was gone too. Instead she wore a black t-shirt that said ¨bite me¨ in red letters.

Those were the changes that the most of the students noticed. However those who looked closer saw that the girl had changed in many differnt ways. Her hair looked a little darker, and when she moved it looked like there was an invisible breeze playing with her hair. On her face, bellow her right eye there now was a small birthmark, which actually looked like a star if you looked closely. The brunettes eyes also seemed different. They were still the same color, but they kind of had a shine to them that wasn't there last year.

Rachel walked past all the gossipers, like they weren't even there. She went straight to her locker, opened it and took out the neccesary books. When she turned around she finally glanced at hallway, and little smirk appeared on her face. ¨ Is there something any of you want to say, beacuse, you know, staring is impolite,¨ with this Rachel broke the shock spell, and most of the students snaped back to what they were doing earlier.

Of course not everyone. Because some people were more intresed in the big change of the glee star, than the others. Hazel eyes followed brunettes every move, hoping that they could find out the secret behind the change. As it turned out it wasn't that easy, so the eyes decided to take a different path of discovering the reason.

Rachel was still satnding next to her locker. She was going trough her iPod so she didn't notice that someone was standing next to her untill she felt a finger poking her shoulder. Rachel looked up, and saw the hazel eyes that had been watching her. ¨Goodmorning Quinn! How was your summer?¨ The brunette asked the blond who looked a litlle frustrated. ¨Cut the crap Berry. What happened to you did you won some extreme makeover or something? I hope you do not think it will make you popular, beacuse you know it takes a lot more than good clothes.¨

Rachel only smiled and looked right in to Quinn's eyes. The blond wanted to look away, but for some reason she couldn't. It was like Rachels eyes were magnets, and all she could do was stare in to them. Suddenly she felt a warm touch grazing her cheek, but Rachels hands were at her sides so she didn't know if she had imaginated it or it was something else.

Then suddenly Rachel leaned closer untill she was next to Quinns ear, and she whispered: ¨Don't try!¨ Then the brunette took a step back looked back up in the blonds eyes, turned around and left. She left Quinn stunned. The blond couldn't figure out what the other girl had meant with ¨Don't try¨. She was still standing there when the first bell rang. The blond was still deep in thought when she arrived at the home room. Quinn was now intrigued and determined to find out the reason behind the brunettes change.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review, and give me your thoughts on this.**

**And again if someone is going to the Madrid Pride, pretty please message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thank you all for rieviewing!**

**I know I do not update regulary, so sorry for that and any mistakes I might make in this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Some of the ideas for some of the things in the story might seem familiar if you have read a certain book, not going to tell which one but you can try to find the this tory is not going to be like the book, just some details I borrowed, just like these characters.**

* * *

><p>It was still the same day, and Quinn still was thinking of Rachel Berry. She just couldn't stop wonedring what caused the change. Quinn was now on her way to her history she entered she eyed the room for a good spot to sit. As her eyes slid across the room, they suddenly stuck to one person sitting in the first row by the window. Rachel was looking through it and was deep in tought. There was free seat next to her so Quinn decided to sit there. At least then maybe she will get an oportunity to talk to Rachel and ask her some questions. Quinn slid in to the seat and turned towards the other girl.<p>

''Hey Rachel!'' Quinn tryed to get the girls attention, but failed. She then noticed a pair of strings hanging from the Rachels ears, and understood that she was listening to some music. Quinn leaned closer and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. What Quinn didn't expect was the strong reaction from the other girl.

Rachel turned around so quickly that she startled Quinn and she almost fell of her chair. But as hse was about to hit the floor a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her up. When she was back on her chair, Quinn finally looked up and saw to chocolate orbas staring at her. ''Thanks!'' She breathed still a bit shaken from the almost fall.

''No need to thank me, I might as well have let you fall, for you the way you scared me'' Rachel answered her, with a little smirk. ''You wouldn't have let me fall, you are to nice!'' At this Rachels eyes changed a bit. ''Don't asume things about people you don't know, it might get you in trouble some day!''

''But I do know you!'' Quinn protested. The smirk was back on Rachels face. '' Oh really well thent tell me who I am!'' Quinn was a little puzlled, but decided to answer anyway. ''Well. You are Rachel Barbra Berry. You are a strong minded person, with her opinions and views. You love Broadway and anything connected with music,well except rap music. You said that your favorite color is pink which is actually not true, because you like blue more. Umm you're vegan. And you have an amzing voice.''

Quin stopped at that altought she could have gone for at leats five more minutes, but the class had to start any minute and she wanted to hear an anser from Rachel also she was scared of what else would come out of her mouth. Howeve Rachel was sitting with her mouth a litlle open and wasn't making any sounds. '' Rachel are you okay?'' Quinn asked a little concerned.''Wha.. what...Oh I'm fine just a little stunned. You didn't mention anything negative in your little speach about me and how did you know about the color...Well it doesn't matter anyways, because most of it is the old me.''

Quinn raised her perfect eyebrow: '' Well then. Who is the new you? Tell me because I am really intrested in finding out.'' Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes, and the blond felt like somone was digging in to her soul, but as suddenly as the feeling came it was gone and Rachel was shaking her head. ''Nope! Not going to tell you. And I will have to ask you again not to try!''

Quinn was about protest but the teacher finaly entered and the class started.

In the middle of the class Quinn noticed that Rachel seemed a little tense, she didn't know why at first, but then she heard it. Somewhere from behind her, low whispers were sliding across the class. '' Look at that freak, she thinks she can change her looks and somebody will accept her, pahtetic...It is not like she has any friends any way.'' Phrases like these were heard coming from diferent directions. The whispers were mixed with a different sound, it was like a low whistling and a maybe a little cracking. Quinn looked outside the window and she noticed that it had gotten a bit darker and the wind was attacking the trees in the schoolyard.

'' I bet it is because of her fag parents...She finally came to her senses that those two are filty animals...'' Quinn was now becoming pissed. She knew she had no right, because she herself had judged the pair. However now she just couldn't stand it, She was about to turn and give some of those assholes her HBIC glare, but she noticed that Rachel had become even more tense. Rachels eyes alos were kind of darker and her hair were curling like there were invisble snakes in her brown locks. And the cracking noise was becoming more intense. Quinn turned to look at the window, when suddenly a loud crash was heard and the window shatered in pieces and some of the shards came flying in. Next few moments were filled with panic and a lot more noise.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel who was sitting with her face in her hands, she was murmuring something that sounded like ''I dint mean to''. Quinn then noticed something red dripping down Rachel's arm. Blood. Rachel had a deep gash in her arm. ''Rachel! Hey look at me. You are bleeding we need to take you to a doctor!'' Rachel finaly looked up and gasped: '' Me? What about you that thing needs to bee checked before mine.'' Rachel points to Quinn's forehead while talking.

Quinn didn't understand what Rachel was talking about untill she brought her hand to the place the other girl had pointed to. She winced a little and when she brought her hand back down, there was blood on it. '' Well I didn't even feel it before you mentioned it, and your gash looks a lot deeper then mine, it looks like you might even need stitches.''

Rachel nodded but still didn't back down:'' Well we wouldn't want to destroy your beautiful face so you need to go first.'' Quinn blushed, because she didn't expect to be complimented like that, but she got back on the track real fast. ''Okay lets just go together, I think everyones going to be there already, but I do not think that anyone else got in the way of the glass as much as we did, so we will have priority. And if not I will make them let us go first! Because you know they still fear me even if I'm not a cheerio anymore!''

When Quinn finally stopped talking Rachel couldn't hold in the laughter. ''What? What is so funny?'' Quinn asked a little frustrated. '' Oh nothing it's just you just went into such rant, that the old me would have been impresed. Also you are so overtaken by the thought of taking me to the doctor that you don't even notice that I'm slowly bleeding out here.'' Quinn gasped: '' Oh my God Rachel I'm so sorry. Do you feel okay? Can you walk? Are you going to faint? Because If you are I can carry you, because when I was a cheerio...'' She was silenced by Rachels finger on her lips, which caused a funny feeling in the pit of her stomack. ''Shhh lets just go. And on the way we will see how everything goes. Okay?'' Quinn nodded and stood up, she extended her hand towards Rachel. Which she eyed for a moment but then, put her own in it and they left the classrom, trying to avoid pieces of glass that were lying on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Good? Bad? Maybe some suggestions?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to the nurse's office Quinn could see that Rachel seemed a little nervous: " Are you okay Rachel?" The girl in question turned her head in Quinn's direction, and she kind of looked like wounded animal, her brown eyes huge and a little wet. But she easily shook it off: " Me? Yeah I'm fine" Quinn looked her in the eyes: "You sure?" Rachel looked foward but answered: "Positive"

When they arrived at the nurse's office Quinn's prediction turned out be true. Half of their class was already there, but no one seemed to be injured. So Quinn remembered her HBIC days and adressed everyone in the waiting area: " If you are not injured in any physical way, I suggest you leave" She even gave everyone her patented glare.

Everyone scattered out of the waiting area. Quinn only smiled, loving the feel of the old power. " You are something else Quinn Fabray" Rachel smirked and took a seat. Quinn sat down next to her.

After a moment the door to the nurses office opened: " Nexs...oh were did everybody go?" The older women looked around. Rachel chuckled : "Q here scared everyone away!" Quinn gasped dramaticaly: " I did no such thing. Just asked those fakers to leave and they did." Rachel's smile only grew " Yeah because you scared them away with your evil glare." Quinn huffed: "Well I'm not at fault if they are scared so easily." Rachel was about to respond when the nurse interupted her: " You to could stop fighting like an old couple and let me check out your injuries, and while you two are chating here, the blood is staining the floor. I don't want it to look like there was a crime scene here. So come on in!" Both girls were a little red after the nurse finished so they just stood up and entered.

When they step into the office Rachel pushes Quinn in front of her: "Quinn you go first!"

Quinn only shakes her head: "No you!Your cut is deeper then mine and needs to be checked first." "Yeah but it will take longer, so just go first." Quinn was about to protest again when Rachel suddenly lowered her head and looked at Quinn trough her eyelashes : "Please Quinn just go first." And just like that Quinn had no choice, because she just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes.

Quinn sat down in the chair and the nurse looked over her injury. "Nothing serious. It is not a deep cut so you don't need stiches, some butterfly bandages will do" Suddenly a chuckle was heard from the corner were Rachel was standing. Quinn raised her eyebrow: "What?"

" Well it just funny how you need a _butterfly _bandage. You are such a princess. I wonder if there are ogre bandages they could give to me." Rachel pondered. Quinn knew that these thoughts were her fault. She had called Rachel so many diffrent derogatory words, that now she even joked about herself. " Rachel you wouldn't get an ogre bandage, you are to beautiful for that, if there were gold star bandages you would probably get those, because you are a star." Rachel was shocked and speechles, but in a good way. " Thank you Quinn it means a lot coming from you" Quinn smiled at the brunette: " You're welcome, and I meant every word I said."

When Quinn was bandaged she climbed out of the chair,and beconed Rachel to sit down. She was hesitant at first but then came over and sat down. Nurses forhead scrunched up: " Well thats a deep cut you got there. It will certainly need stitches." When Rachel heard this she became uneasy, her right foot started to bounce. Quinn kneeled in front of Rachel and put her hand on the bouncing knee. There was this funny fealing again, it was like a little spark of electricity went trough Quinns fingers and onto Rachel's knee. They both looked into each others eyes. The staring conest continued until the nurse entered and broke the spell.

As she was free from the prison of Quinns eyes, Rachel looked and what she saw freeked her out. The nurse had entered wit all the neccesary objects, and the one that stood out was a needle. She hated needles. Quinn noticed the scared look on Rachel's face and tried to get her attention, but the other girl was focused on the horrible object. Quinn then hesitantly put one finger on Rachels chin and turned brunette's head in her direction.

"Hey why are you scared? There is nothing to be scared of." But Rachel was just shaking her head. When she turned her head she saw that the nurse had the needle in her hand and was slowly aproaching the chair. " No no no no. I don't want it. Can I just leave? Let it heal on itself. Please." Rachel begged. And suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker. " The weird storm must be getting stronger." The nurse commented. " Yeah it must be it." Quinn nodded in agreement, altough there were daubts in her mind. Because she had noticed that these weird things happened exactly in those moments when Rachel was feeling some negative emotion. She shook it off and took Rachel's hand in her own. _God damn it what is it, with these weird sparks I get when I touch her, is there some shortage I don't know about _Quinn thouht to herself as she again felt that eletric spark when she touched Rachel. " Hey Rach. It will be okay. I'm here for you. I will hold your hand. And everything is going to be fine. Okay?." Rachel still looked scared but nodded and took a harder grip of Quinn's hand. When the nurse injected the anaesthetic, Rachel gripped Quinn's hand so tightly that she thought that the brunette had broken it. Rachel had shut her eyes when the nurse had came closer, and was holding them shut troughout the whole process.

When it was finally over, Quinn shook Rachel's shoulder a bit: " Hey. It is over now you can open your eyes." Rachel nodded but didn't open them imidiately. But when she did, she sighed in relief. " I hate needles!" She murmured. Quinn chuckled: " It wasnt't that bad. And now you will have an awesome scar!" Rachel smirked: " Oh yeah you got a thing for scars, because I can show you some of my other scars." Quinn only punches Rachel's unharmed arm and smiles:"You are such a dork" Rachel winks at her while smiling: "Proudly so." Quinn couldn't help herself and her smile got even bigger. The nurse came back after getting rid of the unneccesary and used utencils. " It is going to heal cleanly, but you still have to clean it daily. You may feel a little drowsy after the anaesthetic so I suggest you don't drive. Also I will write you a perscription for some pain killers if the arm suddenly give's you problems."

"Okay. Thank you. Can we leave now?" Rachel asks. "Yes. Just remeber what I said and here is the perscription."

Rachel takes the note and thanks the nurse again as she leaves. Quinn follows her to the parking lot. Rachel is on her way to her car when a hand stops her. She turns around and is met with a smirking Quinn. Rachel tilts her head to the side: " What?"

" Don't you remember what the nurse told you? You can't drive, and I'm not going to let you." Rachels lowers her head. " Yeah okay. Then I'll just walk home." She is about to turn around when she hears Quinn laughing : " Oh silly Rachel I'm not going to let you do that either, I'm taking you home. And tommorow I'll pick you up, so you do not have to walk to school"

" Oh well than thank you Quinn, that would be really nice." Rachel is smiling again. " No problem Rach." The brunette probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but her heart skipped a beat when Quinn called her Rach.

They went over to Quinn's car, got in and drove off. The ride was silent, but it wasn't akward. Soon they reached their destination. " So I'll see you in the morning." Quinns says as Rachel opens the door. " Yeah see you then." Rachel smiles and waves at Quinn when she reaches her door. Quinn waves back and pulls out of the driveway and drives in the direction of her house.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Tell me what you think.

3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey everyone!

I`m really sorry that I haven`t been able to post new chapters, but I promise that in September I`ll be back to business.

And I want thank you all, for your reviews, alerts and favorites. It really means so much to me that people like my work.

3

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning feeling a little freaked out. In the night she had had this really weird dream. In the dream she was standing in this big field and it was really dark.<p>

Quinn was standing at one end of the field and she was holding someone's hand, she couldn`t really see who it was, but she could tell it was a girl. The girl seemed really familiar, but Quinn wasn`t able to tell who it was. At the other side of the field there was a man. He was tall and he looked darker than the surrounding darkness. It sent shivers down Quinn's spine when she remembered the man.

But what really freaked her out was when the man spoke. His voice was deep and filled with so much evil that Quinn really hoped that this dream wouldn`t never come true, but as hard as she tried to convince herself something told her that this dream was somewhat of a premonition. The man was calling the girl that was next to Quinn. He was telling the girl, that is she didn`t join him, than he will kill Quinn. When the girl had just shook her head he had extended his hand, but then Quinn had woken up.

She decided that this morning a cold shower was really necessary. After a quick shower she got dressed and went down to the kitchen to have her breakfast. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and made herself some sandwiches. As her mother was not yet awake, she couldn't get her daily dose of bacon. After she finished her breakfast, Quinn went back to her room to grab her bag.

Once she got everything that was necessary for school she decided that it was time to go pick up Rachel and drive to school.

Quinn got into her car, and then remembered that she hadn`t told Rachel at what time she would pick her up. So she just hoped that the new Rachel still was an early bird just like the old Rachel.

While she was driving Quinn turned on her radio to put her in a better mood. She really hoped that Rachel was up, because she didn`t really feel like talking to her dads, because she didn`t really know if Rachel had told her dads about the torture she had put their daughter trough. However she didn`t have to worry, because when she arrived at the Berry residence, Rachel was already standing on the porch.

As she was pulling into the driveway, Rachel went up to the car. And when Quinn stopped Rachel opened the car door and climbed in.

"Good morning Quinn!" Rachel gave Quinn a little smile. Quinn however was sitting in her seat with a confused look.

"How long have you been standing there?"Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just came out, you know it is not really polite not to return a greeting." Rachel chastised Quinn, with a smirk.

"Oh sorry! Good morning to you too. But how did you know when I was going to arrive I didn't tell you when I would be picking you up." The smirk got even bigger and Quinn was starting to feel annoyed by the smirk. "Well you know I have told you many times that I have sixth sense, and that is exactly what told me that my carriage had arrived."

Quinn just rolled her hearing about Rachel`s paranormal ability for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Ok whatever Berry."

Quinn hadn`t noticed what Rachel was wearing until the silence fell on their conversation. Quinn couldn`t really tell why her mouth suddenly watered, but if she was really honest with herself than she would admit that the site of Rachel in a really tight black tank top just did things to her. Rachel's legs were clad in black ripped jeans, and on her feet were the same converse from yesterday.

"It is not nice to stare you know, even though I have no objection." Quinn felt her cheeks turn red, but Rachel just couldn`t let go after that and she added a wink which just made Quinn stammer and start the engine.

They didn`t talk on the way to school, mostly because of Quinn's embarrassment. And Rachel was too amused to end Quinn's suffering.

When they arrived at the school`s parking lot they said their goodbyes and parted ways. They didn`t meet until lunch. And Quinn was somehow missing the company of the brown headed girl.

So when she entered the lunch room she searched with her eyes for the little diva. She thought that perhaps she would find her sitting with all the rest gleeks, but she wasn`t there. Quinn had almost given up, when she spotted Rachel sitting in the corner by herself, so she decided to join her.

When Quinn sits down next to Rachel, she looks surprised."Why are you sitting with me?" Quinn just shrugs and gives the smaller girl a small smile. Rachel doesn`t really know what to say so she just shrugs herself and goes back to her lunch. They eat in a comfortable silence for a while.

However the atmosphere changes when Quinn hears someone saying _You should really stop trying, I`m not worth it._ Quinn looks up from her food and looks around and only one near her is Rachel so she asks her:"Rachel did you just say something." Rachel's head snaps up and she looks surprised and scared at the same time, but she doesn`t say anything. She just stands up and is ready to leave. Quinn quickly decides to try something. She reaches out and catches Rachel by the hand and looks her in the eye _You can trust me, please just trust me._

Rachel looks hesitant, but then Quinn hears Rachel's voice in her head. _Okay! follow me._ With that she turns to leave and Quinn follows her.

They leave the room without noticing that there was a whole army of eyes following their every move. At the glee table the thought that was running trough everyone's mind was _What the hell? _Well not everyone's as of course Puck had a different train of thought, something along the line of _I wonder if they are doing it… _and _Maybe they would like threesome._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ****Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**I'm really sorry that uploading takes so long, but now**** I have a permanent internet connection so I'll be able to upload regularly. **

**Also now that I have internet, I will have more distractions, so some of you could try to guilt trip me or go all lime heights on me and send me messages like: "Hey! Get your ass away from internet, and start writing, I wants to get my reading on!" Seriously I allow you to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Rachel led Quinn down the hallway. They were walking in silence because neither really knew what to say. At first Quinn was not sure were Rachel was taking her, but when they turned around the corner it became clear. Where else would Rachel take her, new Rachel or not this place was the safe place for the brunette girl.<p>

They entered the auditorium and Rachel went down the steps, jumped on the stage and sat on the edge of it. She looked at Quinn and patted the place next to her. The blond girl didn't hesitate, because she was really intrigued.

Rachel stayed quiet, so Quinn decided to encourage her. She puts her hand on top of Rachel's and looks at her, and tries that mind trick again. "_Rachel. Please I swear you can trust me_. " Rachel looks up at her, Quinn can see the hesitance slowly seep way. So she squeezes Rachel's hand tighter.

The brunette sighs looking really frustrated. "Quinn… I umm… Well the truth is that there is something that might explain this, but than again I am not bale to do it with anyone else. Believe me I would like to have someone to share my secret with, but with our history I'm not ready to trust you. However it doesn't mean that I'm not forgiven you, and that I'm not ready to have a friendship with you, that is if you want to. Also I don't want to scare you away."

Quinn knew that the reason that Rachel didn't trust her was her own fault, so she couldn't help but feel guilty: "Rachel I'm really sorry for everything I've done in the last years, you really didn't deserve any of it. I know you said that you have forgiven me, but still it is necessary that you hear a sincere apology. And the apology can help us have a new start. So what you say? Friends? " Quinn asks holding her hand out to Rachel. She encourages the other girl with a warm. Which Rachel returns with one of her thousand watt smiles, but she pushes the hand away and instead pulls Quinn in a hug.

Both girls notice how nice they fit together and how good it feels to be in each others arms. They stay in that position a little longer than it is necessary. When they pull away they look in each others eyes, but then quickly look away, both now sporting reddened cheeks.

Quinn is the first to come back from the shy moment. She is still really interested in the phenomenon that they share. "Hey, how do you think how far does it work? Do you think it's like walky-talky, and were not able to communicate far away from each other? Oh, I know lets try it out! What's your next lesson?" She asks already out of breath from speaking so fast.

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head: "Oh my you are truly turning in to me." Quinn punches Rachel's shoulder: "I am not. Now answer the question!" Rachel lightly pushes Quinn back: "Ok Mss. Bossy-Pants. I have biology." That seems to make Quinn happy, because a maniacal smile appears on her face: "Great I have English. The class rooms are on opposite sides of the building. So we can try if it works when were further away from each other. So when I'll reach the class room I'll send you a message and…" Quinn stops suddenly and a realization settles on her face. She looks down at the ground looking ashamed.

Rachel doesn't really understand what just happened. One moment Quinn is ecstatic and conducting a plan and the next she looks like someone kicked her puppy. She puts her finger under Quinn's chin and makes her look up: "Hey, why the sudden mood swings?" Quinn sighs: "It's stupid, well I'm stupid." Rachel tries to stop her, but Quinn puts up her hand: "No really, it is really stupid. I have everyone's number except yours and the reason is just my stupid jealousy and stubbornness." Rachel smiles at her, thinking that is cute how frustrated the other girl has become: "Well, Santana doesn't have my number either." Quinn scoffs: "Yeah, but Santana is Santana." The blond is now pouting and Rachel thinks that it could me the most adorable thing she has ever seen. "Ok, Ok stop the puppy dog act and hand over your phone." A huge smile appears on the other girls face, and she gives her phone to Rachel who rapidly punches in the numbers and gives it back. ""Just don't think that this means that you can stalk me all day now." Rachel playfully adds. Quinn fake gasps: "I would certainly not stalk you, I would, however, bombard your phone with absolute nonsense." Rachel giggles: "Oh boy what have I done!"

Quinn looks at her phone and sees that lunch is about to end: "I think we should head out if we want to get to our classes on time. So remember wait for my message and then try to say, well, think something." Rachel smiles hearing the eagerness in the blond's voice "Got it! Hear ya later!" She jumps of the stage first and extends her hand to help Quinn get off it. When Quinn lands she somehow looses her balance, but Rachel catches her before she can hit the ground. When Quinn's heart stops pounding from the fright she notices just how close the almost fall has brought the two girls. She can feel the sweet perfume that Rachel is wearing, she also notices how Rachel's hands are positioned on her hips and her heart rate picks up again. Quinn looks in to Rachel's eyes and notices that her eyes are suddenly a little darker. "Thanks!" She breathes and pushes herself off of the other girl. "No problem!" They go up the steps in silence and when they enter the hallway they say a quiet 'goodbyes' and part ways.

When Quinn enters her classroom she finds her place. She shakes herself off, because all the way to the room she has been in this weird daze. But now she is back to the eagerness to try out the mind trick, as she call is it. She pulls out her phone, as soon as the teachers back is turned to her.

**Hey! I'm ready. Say something.-Q**

Quinn sends the message expecting immediate response, but it doesn't come. She sits and waits, a and after a minute she hears a soft humming at first she cant figure out what is the song, but she almost starts laughing. _Really Berry, "Barbra Streisand", really. _She asks shaking her head. _What at least it's not show tunes. _Quinn smiles to herself. _Well now we know that a small distance works. So now we should try a bigger distance. How about, we try it tonight when we get home._ Quinn hears Rachel's laughter in her head: _You are really becoming huh? It is kind of creepy. _The blond girl is not amused by what she is hearing: _I am so not becoming you. It's just that this thing is seems so amazing to me. We can communicate with each other in our heads come on that's some Professor x stuff. _

_Yeah, yeah mini me whatever flouts your boat. And I dint know you were such a nerd! _Quinn blushes realizing her mild slip. _Ha-ha-ha! By the way I can't be mini you, because I'm taller than you. _Quinn smirks knowing she has gained upper hand. _Imagine me showing you my tongue. _Hearing Rachel's response Quinn can't help herself and laugh out loud. The teacher looks at her and she thinks: _Ooops busted. Got to stop talking or whatever we're doing. _

The rest of the lesson drags out for both of the girls. They continue to communicate with each other all troughs the rest of the lessons. They get some weird looks from people around them, when they suddenly laugh out of place, or at times when they stand in one place and nod their heads.

When the last bell rings Quinn gets out of the class as fast as she can she wants to beat Rachel to her locker. She succeeds, Rachel is nowhere to be seen. The brunette girl smiles when she sees the other girl waiting for her. She sneaks behind Quinn, leans in and whispers 'boo' in her ear. Quinn jumps not noticing how the other girl had come up to her: "Hey that was not nice. And how did you get here. Teleport or something?" Rachel chuckles: "Do I look like Harry Potter to you? I walked here. You were just to deep in your own head that you didn't even see me. So what is happening in that pretty little head of yours?" Quinn looks around and decides that there are too many ears around, so she speaks in her mind. _Well I was just thinking about this communication of ours again. So you want to try the long distance talking? Because I really think we should. Think about the plusses we don't have to message each other all the time if we want to talk. _Quinn is not sure why, but she kind of doesn't like the smirk that appears on Rachel's face. _So now you want to talk to me? And don't you think it can get awkward. Like when one of us is in the shower and the other suddenly decides to have a chat? _

While the girls are talking they don't notice a certain Latina coming up to them. Santana doesn't really likes when people ignore her. And the girls in front of her aren't even talking, so how the hell do they not notice her. She clears her throat: "Hey, you two! What's up with the staring contest? Why are you two suddenly so cozy with each other?" Rachel and Quinn look at each other realizing that they have stopped communicating verbally, and it probably looks really weird from other people's perspective. _We probably should start talking. _Rachel thinks. _Yeah, you're right. _Quinn nods.

"Hey bitches I'm still here, could you stop ignoring me?" Santana asks getting really annoyed. "Oh sorry S, we were not ignoring you, but we got to go now. Bye S!" Quinn says already grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her away. The brunette only manages to wave, and than their out the door, leaving the Latina girl with her mouth agape.


End file.
